<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пепелище by nocxurna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771875">Пепелище</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna'>nocxurna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, Light Angst, Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[и ты жаждешь этих ладоней, как все те обездоленные] [и где искал тьму, гонишься за ослепительным светом]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon &amp; Mallory, Michael Langdon/Mallory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пепелище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>каждый раз, стоит мне принять участие в каком-либо челлендже, я задаюсь вопросом, как долго продержусь. штош.<br/>#writober, день 1 — магия.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какой бы выдающейся ни была ведьма, у каждой есть предел собственных возможностей. Будь то Верховная или нет, будь она в самом расцвете сил или на их закате — невидимая граница не позволит ей зачерпнуть больше положенного, даже если на её плечах покоится вес всего мира. Иногда подобную границу создаёт их собственный разум там, где её быть не должно. Иногда он же её стирает.</p>
<p>— И с чего ты вообще решила, что являешься настолько особенной?</p>
<p>Тон его не без издёвки, Майкл наблюдает за ней пристально, впитывает каждый вдох, каждое движение, голову чуть склонив, а она в ответ смотрит на него с такой яростью, что у него невольно начинают покалывать кончики пальцев [будто вот-вот загоришься] [будто взгляда достаточно, чтобы испепелить это бренное тело, как ты испепелил весь мир]. Она загнана в угол, последняя из своего рода, дышит сбивчиво, пока на шее краснеет след от его цепкой хватки. Но не выглядит поражённой.</p>
<p>— Покончи уже с этим спектаклем, — выплёвывает Мэллори, руки в кулаки сжимаются, а в них — до сих пор его клок волос, да только не помогло это ничерта. Она всё ещё здесь, а сёстры её бездыханными телами лежат кто где. И к чему были все эти жертвы, спрашивается? — Заверши начатое, и всё тут.</p>
<p>И голос её такой холодный, ни капли сожаления в нём не проскальзывает, ни грамма страха или отчаяния. <i>Это у неё в Корделию</i>, думает Майкл [«<i>Я умру, но ты от моей смерти удовлетворения не получишь</i>»] [слова эхом отдаются в висках, будто призрак Верховной суки стоит прямо позади и на ухо проклятья шепчет]. Ему хочется рассмеяться, но правда когтями скребётся по ту сторону грудной клетки.</p>
<p>— Зачем мне лишать себя удовольствия от наблюдения за тем, как ты завянешь, так и не распустившись?</p>
<p>Ему хочется задеть её, сломать её, раскрошить кости в пыль, но её губы трогает такая ухмылка, что у него невольно дыхание перехватывает. Есть в этом свете что-то тёмное, сам это создал и теперь плоды пожинать собирается.</p>
<p>[а она ухмыляется, будто познала какую-то истину] [будто знает что-то, чего ты не знаешь, и это невольно за живое задевает]<br/>
[для неё сохранённая жизнь — это бесконечная череда попыток вернуться назад во времени] [и очередная ошибка одного недальновидного антихриста]</p>
<p>Ему хочется видеть скорбь в её взгляде, когда они на поверхность выбираются. Но Мэллори прячется от него за маской, как и он — от всего мира, и — дура такая — от защитного костюма отказывается. Без раздумий сжигает его, шипит ещё, что если хоть одну попытку напялить другой на неё предпримет, она и его сожжёт к чёртовой матери, <i>и посмотрим тогда, какой у антихриста иммунитет к радиации.</i></p>
<p>Она не сопротивляется, следует за ним к очередной карете [видишь, как глаза при приближении закатывает], воздух ядовитый вдыхает; недоделанная святая, готовая возлечь на жертвенный алтарь ради мира, который срать на неё хотел. Майкл всё понять не может, это она так с собой покончить пытается или ему довелось созерцать какую-то крайне извращённую форму мазохизма, но побледневший вид всё равно какое-то подобие триумфа вызывает. Что за глупая ведьма и её не менее глупые надежды. </p>
<p>Так они и пересекают бесплодные земли, в тумане похороненные, а в какой-то момент Мэллори за руку его цепко хватается и просит — <i>приказывает</i> — карету остановить, когда на дороге силуэт заражённый показывается. Майкл намерений её не улавливает, но повинуется. Из любопытства, по большей части. И следит с прищуром, как она на землю спускается, чуть пошатнувшись, в этом своём сером ты-никто-в-этом-мире платье. Подходит к женщине, без страха и отвращения за руки её берёт аккуратно, невзирая на язвы. И на его же глазах эти самые язвы исчезают, будто и не было их никогда, а женщина на колени пред ней падает, и слёзы стекают по её перепачканному в пыли и грязи лицу.</p>
<p>[тебе такой благодарности никто никогда не оказывал]<br/>
[да и не за что]</p>
<p>Мэллори улыбается той мягко так, будто и нет в ней тьмы никакой, он эту улыбку только краем глаза заметить успевает, шепчет на ухо что-то, а затем обратно к карете возвращается, и лицо её снова превращается в восковую равнодушную маску, словно совсем другой человек рядом с ним сидит.</p>
<p>— Какое поразительное желание попусту растрачивать силы. Это ведь всё равно не спасёт её от радиации, — замечает Майкл, когда лошади снова трогаются с места, голос его приглушён костюмом. Язвы вернутся, боль вернётся, вернётся и голод. — И тебя не спасёт. Ты только продлеваешь мучения несчастной женщины.<br/>
— Ну так возьми и убей её, — говорит она просто, и он почти верит, что всё это добродушие — напускное. Очередная маска, за которой удобно прятаться.</p>
<p>[тебе даже приходится бороться с желанием так и поступить] [какой-то краткий миг, пока в голове не звенит колокольчик] [потому что это в твоей природе] [но убийство теперь — это акт милосердия]<br/>
[тебе хочется подёргать её за ниточки, размотать клубки, добраться когтями до самых сокровенных тайн] [найти ту тьму, что она лишь мимолётно разглядывать позволяет]<br/>
[только вот она играет по тем же правилам и уже первую нить пальцами сжимает]</p>
<p>И каждый встреченный на пути уродец зовёт её спасительницей. Разбой бросить обещает, каннибализм в прошлом оставить обещает, молиться за неё обещает, будто пережитки старого мира всё ещё здесь где-то, в тенях прячутся. Или же новый уже создаётся, не одними лишь его руками. Майклу только насмешливые гримасы корчить и остаётся, да словами едкими плеваться, правда, яд весь, видимо, через костюм наружу не проникает, потому что Мэллори на его реплики никак не реагирует. Спасает обездоленных по дороге, всех-всех и каждого, кто попадается. А он позволяет. Потому что думает: ей же потом хуже будет, когда всё отмотанное к «спасённым» обратно вернётся. И они сами вернутся к ней с проклятиями, чтобы во снах и наяву преследовать, а он за этим наблюдать будет. И вот тогда, вот к тому самому моменту, все его усилия наконец окупятся.  </p>
<p>— На что ты продолжаешь надеяться, маленькая ведьма?</p>
<p>Майкл спрашивает, вплотную почти к ней приблизившись. Взглядом её окидывает, смотрит, как тяжёлое ожерелье гроздью гранатовой на коже её выделяется, и серьги ещё — словно брызгами крови окроплённая, одетая в дорогие одежды, что прежней ей [фальшивой ей] даже коснуться без повода разрешения не давали. И самое смешное — о боги! — ему суждено быть атеистом, но кто бы мог подумать, как хорошо она будет смотреться в его цветах.</p>
<p>— Или мне теперь стоит называть тебя госпожой Верховной?</p>
<p>И это так абсурдно и нелогично, казалось бы, Мэллори с такой лёгкостью подчиняется правилам Святилища, <i>его</i> правилам, но делает это так по-своему, что невольно задашься вопросом, кто из них тут вообще в плену находится. Ни о каком наслаждении и речи быть не может — лишь раздражение. Оно клокочет под кожей, забивает лёгкие радиоактивным пеплом, пронзает иголками то, что осталось от сердца [не от твоего даже уже, наверное, — чужого]. От её поведения в один момент смешно до колик, а в другой ему уже хочется разнести весь аванпост к херам, лишь бы всё это наконец прекратилось, и Майкла пугает, как сильно она влияет на его эмоции.</p>
<p>[а она будто знает]<br/>
[всё знает, потому что тоже умеет в души вглядываться]</p>
<p>— Каково это — ненавидеть собственное творение и быть ненавистным ему? — Мэллори в ответ колется, не отстраняется, взгляд и расстояние выдерживает, и только потом — шаг назад, поворот к перилам балкона. Пальцы её осторожно касаются дерева, а внизу — все те «достойные», им же под одной крышей собранные. — Отстойно, должно быть, жить среди тех, кого всей душой презираешь. И скучно настолько, что предпочитаешь им мою компанию.</p>
<p>Рот его сразу в недобрый оскал складывается, он хочет выплюнуть: «<i>Да они тебя в один миг сожрут, девочка, стоит мне пальцем щёлкнуть</i>», — но молчит. Что-то обидное придумывает, потому что их игра из этого и состоит только: взаимные уколы и обвинения, ненавистью приправленные. Майкл не знает даже, стоит ему злиться или радоваться, что она только с ним ведёт себя так. У них друг к другу обращение исключительно индивидуальное, потому что на деле приоритеты давно расставлены — те алчные богачи, что готовы лизать ему подошвы ботинок, если он им прикажет, лишь фоном являются. И Мэллори плевать на них, ровно как и ему самому. И она презирает их так же сильно, как и его.</p>
<p>Кончиками пальцев он обводит её линию подбородка, в лицо внимательно вглядывается, будто произведение искусства изучает; а взгляд такой понимающий-сочувствующий, ему даже на секунду поверить можно.</p>
<p>— Полагаю, примерно так же, как и тебе — каждый раз топиться в ванне, чтобы вынырнуть из неё обратно в реальность, обессиленной и совершенно беспомощной.</p>
<p>Кажется, будто она в самом деле верит [всего на мгновение], вдруг мелко вздрагивает, а затем губы поджимает, разворачивается и быстрым шагом к себе уходит. Яростным стуком каблуков его смеху аккомпанирует.</p>
<p>[она постоянно проливает из-за тебя кровавые слёзы, а ты лишь жалеешь, что не можешь при этом присутствовать] [дабы лицезреть столь завораживающее зрелище лично]<br/>
[она от тебя скрывает всё самое интересное, и любопытство с каждым разом разгорается пуще прежнего]<br/>
[в шаге от одержимости, если ещё не поздно]</p>
<p>Со всем тем упорством, на какое она вообще способна, Мэллори его игнорирует, а он наблюдает [всегда наблюдает], со стороны смотрит, как она с другими общается. Как меняет маски, прикидывается сущим ангелом, дарит улыбки, никогда в его сторону не обращённые, зарабатывает авторитет в глазах <i>его</i> последователей и будто бы встаёт на один с ним пьедестал. Потому что невинность сейчас так редка, а все так устали друг от друга, что ей это и вовсе ничего не стоит. И Майкл поражён до возмущения её дерзостью, но в то же время очарован. В ней стремления идти по головам едва ли не больше, чем во всех них вместе взятых. Гордая, подпитываемая решительностью и злостью, она действует ему наперекор, и это вызывает в нём ярость в той же степени, что и восхищение.</p>
<p>И то, как лихо она правила, им установленные, под себя подстраивает, тоже поражает и вызывает долю уважения. Как переходит от смиренного повиновения до всплесков восстания, никого при этом против себя не настраивая. Как идёт время, а она собственный образ из тяжёлых тканей, им подаренных, обратно перекраивает, а потом сбегает от яда человеческого на поверхность, другому яду предпочтение отдавая. Но всегда возвращается целая и невредимая.</p>
<p>— Почему радиация на тебя не действует? — спрашивает он как-то, когда она в очередной раз выходит наружу в лёгком белоснежном платье. Майкл даже не знает, откуда оно взялось вообще, но интуиция подсказывает, что для ведьмы не проблема просто поменять цвет ткани. Было бы желание [тебе насолить в том числе].<br/>
— А почему она должна? — интересуется Мэллори невозмутимо, оборачиваясь, и он поклясться готов, в её присутствии туман перестаёт быть таким густым, дышать становится легче, а температура поднимается на добрые несколько градусов. И плевать, что он в защитном костюме не может ничего из этого чувствовать.</p>
<p>Она подходит ближе, и впервые за долгое время в её взгляде нет злобы. А может, её давно уже не было. Сложно теперь сказать. Мир сразу становится каким-то сюрреалистическим.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь понимаешь, что твоё собственное создание не может причинить тебе вред, если только ты сам этого не ожидаешь?</p>
<p>Голос её какой-то слишком серьёзный, словно действительно его убедить пытается, словно хочет, чтобы снял маску, — тонкие пальцы уже тянутся к ней осторожно, но Майкл отшатывается, как обожжённый, хотя прикосновения как такового и не было.</p>
<p>— Чего ты боишься?</p>
<p>
  <i>Тебя.</i>
</p>
<p>Он вздрагивает от осознания, а затем замирает, поражённый, а она не решается ещё один шаг сделать. С её появлением всё прямиком в ад катится, и вообще она — смерть ему и всему тому, чего он добился. Майкл цепляется за свои достижения слишком яростно, пусть и держится от них на расстоянии. Лицо-маска, защитный костюм — стандартный набор, едва ли не вросший в кожу. Ей этого не понять. У неё — мурашки по коже от холодного воздуха, золотой венец в волосах, а под её ногами, если приглядеться, постепенно начинает прорастать трава. Там, где её быть не должно ещё долгие-долгие годы.</p>
<p>[ты глядишь ей прямо в глаза] [и невольный вопрос «<i>кто ты?</i>» в этот раз так и остаётся неозвученным]<br/>
[она качает головой]<br/>
[<i>разве теперь уже это имеет значение?</i>]</p>
<p>Мэллори превосходно подходит этому миру, думает он, наблюдая за происходящими изменениями. На месте пепла должен возникнуть мир новый, но у Майкла на это нет ни сил, ни навыков, если уж говорить откровенно. Ему проще разрушить снова, а затем ещё раз, в то время как под её покровительством теплицы плодоносят, а туман отползает всё дальше от аванпоста, словно испуганный. Одним своим присутствием она исправляет всё то, что он натворил когда-то, и для этого даже никакие трюки со временем проделывать не приходится. Только использовать то, что у них в запасе имеется.</p>
<p>Мэллори и сама расцветает, как ему кажется. Ей будто дышится легче, когда мир под её влиянием оживает. Словно только для этого создана, томилась в ожидании, а теперь наконец цель обрела и смело идёт к её достижению. Будто здесь и сейчас — её место, несмотря на развалины мира, на яд и на смерть, что дышит в затылок ей каждый раз, когда отворачивается. И гнев её сходит на «нет», перестав отравлять светлый лик, что народ ей приписывает.  </p>
<p>И он говорит:</p>
<p>— Мы для этого здесь, неужели не видишь, Мэллори?</p>
<p>Запястье её перехватывает [даже не обжигается], а её попытка освободиться слишком слабая, чтобы действительно это сделать. Маска равнодушная трещинами покрывается, и она смотрит на него как-то жалостливо, словно они оба эту игру проигрывают, словно не помнят уже, к чему вообще начинали её когда-то. Потому что слова их всё меньше колятся, а она будто не простила его, но в голову вбила, что и такие монстры — возможно — спасения заслуживают.</p>
<p>[где она раньше была, когда ты именно в этом нуждался]</p>
<p>— Нет, — шепчет. — Не надо. Мы всё это уже сотню раз обговаривали.</p>
<p>В те короткие разговоры-перебранки, между ними происходящие. В философские дискуссии, невольно поднимающиеся. В её попытках вернуться назад и его — задержать её здесь, потому что если кто и завянет — так этот мир, не она. И на почве его больше ничто не построится. И хотя Майкл понимает, что это — именно то, чего он заслуживает, ему слишком сложно перестать за неё цепляться. А больше не за кого.</p>
<p>Она же сжимает ведьмовской мешочек, что на шее её висит, а в нём [ты знаешь] — его же локоны хранятся. Те самые, в тот злополучный день вырванные. Она продолжает за старую жизнь цепляться, а он всё понять никак не может — чем здесь хуже? У неё есть признание и уважение, она одним своим присутствием в весь чёртов мир жизнь вдыхает [это ли не призвание?]; к ней уродцы и мутанты со всего континента сползаются, как на свет, чтобы излечиться под волшебными ладонями. А она им всем приют даёт, в Святилище пускает, и местные его обитатели даже не перечат ей, а Майкл оглядывается и не понимает:<i> как они до такого докатились вообще?</i></p>
<p>[и ты жаждешь этих ладоней, как все те обездоленные] [и где искал тьму, гонишься за ослепительным светом]<br/>
[вот только он не коснётся тебя и за миллионы лет]<br/>
[ибо ты — сама тьма] <s>[для твоего спасения уже слишком поздно]</s></p>
<p>Ему хочется подорвать всё ещё раз, чтобы начать с начала. И может быть в этот раз всё выйдет иначе, может — теперь выйдет правильно. Майкл крушит под своими руками мебель в приступе ярости, выдёргивает ведьму из этой её проклятой ванны, <s>почтикактогда</s>, чтобы спиной в стену впечататься, её же силой отброшенный. И они глядят друг на друга, ошарашенные, оба словно в предсмертной агонии бьющиеся. Потому что есть между ними негласное правило, чёрт знает как вообще появившееся, что они друг друга не трогают. Ибо оба не знают, чем их противостояние в итоге может закончиться.</p>
<p>— Мэллори…</p>
<p>Его голос ему и не принадлежит будто; он какой-то неправильный, надломленный, как у мальчика из далёкого прошлого [что знает, к чему всё близится]. Она его снова одного оставить хочет, брошенного наедине с миром, который его ненавидит, как все те люди, в его жизни до этого появлявшиеся, только чтобы уйти. И Майкла ужасает сама мысль о подобном существовании, хотя она ничего не должна ему. Он, как идиот, снова летит на свет почём зря, и старые раны по швам расходятся — болят так, будто там внутри есть ещё, чему болеть. Будто не уничтожил давно вместе с миром и всеми теми людьми, что были ему неугодны.</p>
<p>[а её ты убить не смог] [хотя следовало бы]<br/>
[глупый мальчишка]</p>
<p>— Я всё исправлю, — она на дрожащих ногах поднимается, через бортик переступает, чтобы к нему подойти и замереть в нерешительности. В её глазах — ни страха, ни поражения. Лишь слепая уверенность смело идти вперёд.</p>
<p>Мэллори опускается перед ним на корточки и тянет руки, чтобы коснуться его головы. Ладонью по волосам [почти что трепетно], губами прижимается к лбу его, пальцами слёзы с щёк стирает; а они у самой из глаз текут, но кажется, словно это кровоточит сердце её.</p>
<p>[когда-то ты бы отдал всё, чтобы посмотреть на это] [сейчас же ты желаешь никогда не становиться этому свидетелем]</p>
<p>— В этот раз получится.<br/>
— Почему сейчас?</p>
<p>Пауза.</p>
<p>— Потому что я не уверена, что хочу уходить.</p>
<p>[у судьбы отвратное чувство юмора, чтоб вы знали]</p>
<p>Только ей тяжело уйти лишь из жалости. Её не манит его тьма; она бежит от неё, сломя голову, и его пытается вытянуть. Будь её воля — расцарапает ему в кровь запястья, если это поможет, в этом — суть её, но он чересчур глубоко увяз для спасения. Она наконец понимает. Потому и уходит.</p>
<p>— Я всё исправлю, — эхом отзывается она и поднимается, набирая полную воздуха грудь. Он смиренно наблюдает за ней [сил ни на что не осталось], и Мэллори пытается выжать из себя улыбку, но уголки губ подрагивают и у неё ничего не выходит. Это не то. Совсем не то. — Слышишь меня? Всё будет иначе.</p>
<p>Несколько шагов обратно к ванне, она замирает у самого её бортика, пальцы мягко проходятся по холодному покрытию. Мэллори больше не оборачивается.</p>
<p>— И мы перестанем ненавидеть самих себя.</p>
<p>[за кучу неверных решений и неудачных попыток]<br/>
[за сложенные руки]<br/>
[хочется притвориться, будто ты понятия не имеешь, о чём она, но тебе так надоело врать самому себе]</p>
<p>Плеск воды. Майкл закрывает глаза, зубы изо всех сил стискивает, лишь бы не вмешиваться, пока в ушах гудят слова заклинания, пока не остаётся наедине с собой. Чужое присутствие исчезает, будто его и не было никогда. Будто мир его никогда не видел света её. Не питался его лучами.</p>
<p>Что ж.</p>
<p>[возможно, это единственная правильная вещь, за всю жизнь тобой совершённая]</p>
<p>Он с его чёрной душой не заслуживает держать подле себя что-то столь светлое в любом случае. Его миру не суждено восстать из пепла подобно фениксу. Он был обречён с самого своего рождения. Пора посмотреть правде в глаза.</p>
<p>И где бы она ни оказалась, где-то там будет совсем другая версия его самого. Та самая, до которой ему уже не дотянуться.<br/>
Но так даже лучше.</p>
<p>[потому что твой ад замёрз ещё несколько лет назад, и даже её сила не в состоянии исправить это]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>